Kaines' Dinner of Doom
Kaines' Dinner of Doom was an event running from November 26th to December 7th 2015, November 17th to 29th 2016, November 16th to 28th 2017, November 15th to 27th 2018, and from November 21st to December 2nd 2019. =Event Description= 2015 To put on the best Thanksgiving dinner ever, Kaine's brilliant scientist mother decided to apply her vast scientific knowledge to her culinary skills but didn't stop to think if she should! Now the Kaine mansion is awash with various foodstuffs intent on making the Crusaders choke on them. Or more to the point, choke the Crusaders to death! (In 2015 this Event ran one week later than planned due to design delays.) 2016 Detective Kaine's mother is at it again in Kaines' Dinner of Doom 2016. Her amazing Thanksgiving recipes are just too tempting, and things have gone awry again. In Tier 2 you'll be facing a huge variety of debuffs to your party forcing your crusaders to endure fighting for quite a while. While you can solve the two recruit objectives by insta-killing, tank formations are vital for all three additional objectives. 2017 It's time for another tier 3 event, Crusaders! Kaines' Dinner of Doom is back with a vengeance, and this year you can unlock Chef Casey, a support Crusader with a randomized pot of tasty buffing stew! Also included are four other challenging new objectives, and all the other fun that tier 3 events updates bring! Enjoy! 2018 Doom. Dooooom! As the seasons turn from Autumn to Winter, Kaines' Dinner of Doom arrives once again! Kaines' Dinner of Doom returns once more! Prepare for a five-course meal of new objectives, and a tasty new Crusader for dessert. Whether this is your turkey season or not, this feast is sure to delight your taste buds. 2019 Seasons leaves, wilting and falling, now's the time: Momma Kaine's calling! Cold, gray, dark, wet, and gloom, The perfect time, for dinner of doom! Dust off the old turkey, cause it's time for a feast! Tuck in to a batch of fresh new content as you reflect on the things you appreciate, and the things you rue. Take wine recommendations from a new Crusader for your 5-Objective meal, with a vegan-friendly skin for dessert. This event runs until December 3rd, when all the food will have spoiled. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Recruits RoboTurkey Carrying on with tradition, there are two new Crusaders that can join your crusade, once your adventurers survive the objectives. The first of the two, RoboTurkey, won't make it easy though as he debuffs the Crusaders around him in the new pie formation, decreasing their max health by 50%. RoboTurkey shares a formation seat with Princess. His unique ability enables him to increase a random Crusader's DPS by 10% for 30 seconds by zapping them, while absorbing 25% of the DPS for himself. Momma Kaine Momma Kaine is the second of the two new Crusaders. However, separating her from her culinary experimentation and getting her clear of the mansion is going to be tough. As the Crusaders abduct her mid-experiment, she inadvertently freezes adjacent Crusaders every 10 seconds. The affected heroes will have their DPS reduced to 0 for 15 seconds, but thankfully their formation abilities are unharmed. Momma Kaine, who shares a formation seat with Khouri, is a nurturing sort as well as being a brilliant scientist. She has a number of unique abilities. First, she heals the Crusaders furthest away from her by 20% per second. She also has a ranged power where she can slow the furthest monster from the Crusaders by 25%, perfect for taking down bosses. Finally, she synergizes with RoboTurkey by increasing the DPS of zapped Crusaders by a further 50%. Tier 2 Paul the Pilgrim The first of the two Crusaders is Paul the Pilgrim. He's an elf (because the Pilgrims were elves, okay) who shares a slot with Jason, Master of Shadows. Petra the Pilgrim Petra the Pilgrim is also an elf who also came over on the Mayflower and shares a slot with Merci. Tier 3 Chef Casey Chef Casey is a very enthusiastic chef....but don't ask her what her stew is really made of. At level 50, you unlock her Stew ability, where Chef Casey will randomly add one of 2 veggies to her cauldron, Carrots which add Global DPS or Potatoes which add Gold find! At level 300, you unlock her Carnivore upgrade, which adds a choice of 2 meats to Casey's Stew line-up. At level 600, you can help Casey finish off her stew by buying the Spice it Up' upgrade, which adds 2 spices to her ingredient line-up. Tier 4 43G1S 43G1S (also known as 'Aegis') is a Tank Crusader, ready and willing to add their skills to your formation. They'll absorb the damage of the Crusaders in the column in front of them. They'll charge up while the formation isn't under attack, and unleash his wrath on all monsters on screen once the monsters reach the formation. Plus, they've got a way with monsters, causing them to slow down and not reach your formation as quickly. Tier 5 Gemthel the Gourmet Gemthel the Gourmet brings additional support and healing to Slot 13. She uses Rock Sirloin to boost Global DPS, she shields Crusaders with Well Fed, and her Norog Spice adds increased potency to the formation, increasing the chance that Crusaders' chance-based abilities activate by 5%. As you level Gemthel, you unlock additional Global DPS with Pheasant Under Glass, a 4x increase in DPS for every 25 levels over 200 with Refined Tastes, and projectile attacks to Crusaders in her column with Food Fight!. Make no mistake, this Royal Dwarven Lady is here to liven up your Dinner of Doom! =Tier 1 Objectives= Pumpkin Pies to start :* RoboTurkey occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to RoboTurkey have reduced health |Reward T1 = RoboTurkey swaps with The Princess }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Momma Kaine occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to Momma Kaine will be randomly frozen by her :* Frozen Crusaders don't deal damage but still buff other Crusaders |Reward T1 = Momma Kaine swaps with Khouri, the Witch Doctor }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* A gravy train occupies multiple formation slots |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* Discount Crusaders! They cost less but do much, much less DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest |Notes T1 = Crusader costs are reduced by 25%, but DPS is lowered by 99.5% }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* Rabid Turkies attack your formation and must be defeated |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest |Notes T1 = Turkey types, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * moves very fast across screen, damage capped (survives at least 4 seconds) * moves fast across screen, damage capped (at least 5 seconds) * attacks at range and damage capped (at least 6.67 seconds) * kills a crusader instantly on impact, slower, damage capped (least 10 seconds) }} Pumpkin Pies to start |Reward T1 = A Silver All Tiers Thanksgiving Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled All Tiers Thanksgiving Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Pumpkin Pies to start :* Paul the Pilgrim takes up a slot :* Your Gold Find is reduced by 100% at the start of each area :* Each enemy killed reduces this debuff by 1% |Reward T1 = Paul the Pilgrim swaps with Jason, Master of Shadows }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Petra the Pilgrim takes up a slot :* Petra redirects your damage onto the furthest enemy instead of the closest |Reward T1 = Petra the Pilgrim swaps with Merci, the Mad Wizard }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* Your Gold Find and DPS vary between super buffed and super debuffed |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest |Notes T1 = The (De)Buff varies between +100% and -100% at random times, but click damage is not affected. }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* Crusaders start each non-boss area with their DPS set to 0 :* Blood Globs attack the formation and die when they reach a Crusader :* When a Blood Glob dies, one of your Crusaders has their DPS restored |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest |Notes T1 = Click damage is not affected. }} :* Costs Pumpkin Pies to start :* Random Football players attack your formation with varying annoying abilities |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Thanksgiving Chest |Notes T1 = The football players, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * Dorf - moves fast, damage capped (survives at least 10 seconds) * Elf - invisible until clicked or impact, moves fast * Gobby - kills a crusader instantly on impact, damage capped (at least 5 seconds) * Trololo - reduces DPS by 99.99% for 10 seconds, damage capped (at least 6.67 seconds) }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Pumpkin Pies to start :* Chef Casey and her stew pot occupy two slots in the formation :* Casey's pot periodically splatters hot food on your Crusaders, disabling their DPS and abilities |Reward T1 = Chef Casey Occupies the 27th bench slot |Notes T1 = Stew splatters every 5 seconds and disables a Crusader for 15 seconds. }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Food monsters spawn at random :* Each food monster defeated gets a random Crusader a little more full :* Crusaders who are too full have their DPS and abilities disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Only Thanksgiving Crusaders, The Bushwhacker, and Nate Dragon may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available Crusaders: }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Every 100 areas, an pumpkin pie takes up a slot in your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The pies take over your formation slots in a fixed sequence. }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* A turkey takes up a slot in the formation :* Every few seconds, the slots next to the turkey are rotated |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Every 10 seconds, Crusaders around the turkey rotate clockwise. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Pumpkin Pies to start :* 43G1S takes up a slot in the formation :* Other defense robots appear at random |Reward T1 = 43G1S swaps with Greyskull the Pirate |Notes T1 = The robots, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * SpittoTron - shoots at front line, damage capped (survives at least 5 seconds) * Indestructo - indestructible * Admin Glitcher - disables a random Crusader's DPS (survives at least 5 seconds) }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* The fatty formation slots have been trimmed, leaving 7 slots :* Fat blobs spawn at random, and can only be damaged by projectiles and abilities :* Each fat blob reduces your DPS by 10% (stacking multiplicatively) |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 =This can be done without projectile crusaders. Normal passive DPS is still applied to normal enemies as usual, and a splash damage crusader like Merci or Petra isn't needed. With the use of speed and double drop/kill crusaders, it is also unnecessary to tank the blobs, as the quest for an area is generally completed before the blobs reach the formation. Blobs reset on area transition. }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* The center of the formation is taken up by 4 tables, each wth its own tag :* Tables disable the DPS and abilities of adjacent Crusaders who don't have the right tag :* Every 75 areas, 2 of the tables swap positions |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The four tags are Animal, Human, Support, and Supernatural }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Support Crusaders can't be used :* Taskmasters can't be used to click monsters :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Gold Panda at level 250. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Taskmasters cannot be placed in formation, even to collect drops }} Only crusaders not tagged Support are available. Pumpkin Pies to start :* A beat-blasting robot takes up a slot in the formation :* The robot periodically disables the DPS and abilities of 2 adjacent Crusaders :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Khouri, the Witch Doctor at level 250. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Untzmeister 3K will disable 2 random adjacent Crusaders every 30 seconds. }} Only crusaders tagged Robot or Healer are available. =Tier 5 Objectives= Pumpkin Pies to start :* Gemthel and two plates of food occupy slots in the formation :* The plates of food move around every 50 areas :* Gemthel increases your DPS when adjacent to food, and decreases it when not :* Legendary effects are disabled |Reward T1 = Gemthel the Gourmet swaps with Sarah, the Collector |Notes T1 = The DPS increase is +400%, the decrease is -99%. }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* 3 grumpy old men occupy slots in the formation, each with a preferred tag :* Crusaders with those tags have their DPS and upgrades disabled while not adjacent to the respective elders |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The preferred tags are Magic, Support, and DPS. }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* The formation is smaller and disconnected |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* Each non-boss area requires slaying 40 monsters :* Monsters spawn in waves of 10 :* All monsters are quite resistant to DPS and CLK :* Invulnerable ranged enemies spawn at random |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Thanksgiving Jeweled Chest }} Pumpkin Pies to start :* A Christmas Crusader occupies a slot in the formation :* Christmas tree monsters spawn at random, which shield other monsters and can only be damaged by projectiles :* The Christmas Crusader has a projectile attack which, if it hits a monster, prevents that monster from giving quest progress |Reward T1 = "Plant-Based" Unlocks the Plant-Based skin for Chef Casey |Notes T1 = Kris's projectile fires every 2.5 seconds. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit RoboTurkey Unlock RoboTurkey by completing the respective objective. Recruit Momma Kaine Unlock Momma Kaine by completing the respective objective. Tricked Out Turkey Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboTurkey. Fully Funded Scientist Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Momma Kaine. Stuffed Spend 16,500 Thanksgiving Pies starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! 1.21 Jigawatts Absorb 40% of your total DPS. Tier 2 Recruit Paul the Pilgrim Unlock Paul the Pilgrim by completing the respective objective. Recruit Petra the Pilgrim Unlock Petra the Pilgrim by completing the respective objective. New World Gear Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Paul the Pilgrim. Old World Comforts Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Petra the Pilgrim. Double Stuffed Spend 33,000 Thanksgiving Pies starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Synergy Make full use of Paul and Petra's abilities and enable all of their bonuses. Needs monsters attacking the formation to activate Pauls "Well Armed Militia" ability Tier 3 Recruit Chef Casey Unlock Chef Casey by completing the respective objective. Chef's Gear Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Chef Casey. A Successful Feast Complete all Kaines' Dinner of Doom Tier 3 Objectives. A Well Done Formation Beat area 900 in Kaines' Dinner of Doom Free Play. A Lot of Stew Watch Chef Casey toss 25,000 ingredients into her stew. Too Much Pie? Spend 50,000 Thanksgiving Pies starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit 43G1S Unlock 43G1S by completing the respective objective. Gear 43G1S Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of 43G1S. Grand Occasion Complete all Kaines' Dinner of Doom Tier 4 Objectives. Fully Stuffed Beat area 1200 in Kaines' Dinner of Doom Free Play. 360 Degree Defense Reach a total of 360% bonus damage with 43G1S's "Adaptive Defenses" ability. Circles of Life Spend 75,000 Pumpkin Pies starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" campaign. Pumpkin Pies spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Recruit Gemthel, the Gourmet Unlock Gemthel the Gourmet by completing the respective objective. Table Set Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Gemthel the Gourmet. Ever Thankful Complete all Kaines' Dinner of Doom Tier 5 Objectives. Treacle Tart Mining Beat area 1800 in Kaines' Dinner of Doom Free Play. Sparkly Gourmand Use Gemthel's "Well Fed" ability to grant at least 2,000HP worth of shield. Triple Stuffed Spend 100,000 Pumpkin Pies starting objectives in the "Kaines' Dinner of Doom" campaign. Pumpkin Pies spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Kaines' Dinner of Doom Category:Pie Formation